We're all Fighting!
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: "Said that I'd fight for the one that I've found, I'm gonna stay here while I wait for you to come around." 'Cause we all have a reason for fighting this world and it's obstacles. I give you my last collaboration story, though, it's more hers than mine.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do not own the song "Fighting" of Yellowcard either.**

**I do own -partly- the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fighting.<strong>

**(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I and CatfaceNaschKatze's original story.)**

_In request of a really great friend of mine. -You know I'm talking about you, Aniram...-_

* * *

><p><em>Standing alone, you are.<em>

_Staring at you, I am._

_Reminiscing, you found yourself._

_Angering, I lose myself._

_Turning, you see me._

_Broken, I see you._

_Surprise, holds you._

_A snap, calls me._

_He laughs, I hear him._

_My fists clench, I feel them._

_Your tears fall, I see them._

_My anger rises, I fuel it._

"Erza!"

****XOXOXOXOXOX****

**I said I'd moved on and I'll leave it alone,**

**But before I walk out there is something that I need you to know,**

**I got lost in a blink of an eye,**

**And I can never get back, no I've never got back,**

**You were not there when I wanted to say,**

**That you were everything right and it wasn't you but me to change,**

**Now I got to go it alone,**

**But I'll never give up, no I'll never give up**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_After that time I couldn't stop it,_

_That feeling you brought to me,_

_But now that everything has quieted down,_

_I cannot stop but believing that you're better without me,_

_I lost my chance back at that time,_

_Our friends interrupted us, but it's not their fault._

_Even if I couldn't say it then, it doesn't matter._

_I'll protect you and your smile whatever it takes._

_A silent promise to myself._

****XOXOXOXOXOX****

**What am I fighting for,**

**There must me something more,**

**For all these words I've said,**

**Do you feel anything**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_You're all worth to me,_

_Don't need more reason that the one you give to me._

_I'll cry it a thousand times if needed._

_Until you notice it._

****XOXOXOXOXOX****

**I said I'm ok but I know how to lie,**

**You were all that I had,**

**You were delicate and hard to find,**

**I got lost in the back of my mind,**

**And I can never get back, no I've never got back**

**You were not there when I needed to say,**

**I hit the bottom so fast that my head was spinning 'round for days,**

**Now I gotta go it alone,**

**But I will never give up; no I'll never give up**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_After he got jailed you were all down,_

_I asked you what's wrong and you said everything was all right._

_I saw your tears streaming down your face,_

_And I knew that you're lying again._

_It didn't matter, because I knew the truth,_

_You were strong but not unbreakable._

_I thought that could be the time to tell you my truth,_

_But again, it doesn't matter._

_I'll protect you, whatever it takes._

_Whatever it takes._

****XOXOXOXOXOX****

**What am I fighting for,**

**There must me something more,**

**For all these words I've said,**

**Do you feel anything**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_I would fight all your fears._

_Wipe away all your tears._

_Be there to rise you when you're down._

_And there to see you smile._

****XOXOXOXOXOX****

**What am I fighting for,**

**What am I fighting for**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_That's enough reason for me, that's right!_

_A reason for fighting that only I have!_

****XOXOXOXOXOX****

**Never give up on this**

**Never give up on this**

**Never give up on this**

**Never give up on this**

****XOXOXOXOXOX****

_So I'll keep waiting, right here,_

_For that moment, even if it's far away,_

_To scream my feelings for you,_

_To show my naked heart to you!_

****XOXOXOXOXOX****

**Said I'm ok but I know how to lie,**

**But I will never give up, no I'll never give up**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_You always lie to me; I'm tired of that,_

_Guess, the matter is in my hands._

_You better watch out!_

****XOXOXOXOXOX****

**What am I fighting for,**

**There must me something more,**

**For all these words I've said,**

**Do you feel anything**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_I saw your tears again._

_I couldn't help myself._

_My flames exploded in rage._

_Like you've never seen._

****XOXOXOXOXOX****

**What am I fighting for (No I'm never gonna give up, give up)**

**What am I fighting for (No I'm never gonna give up, give up)**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_I saved you for the umpteenth time,  
>and I knew it was the time, I knew it in my heart.<br>I stared at your eyes and locked them into mine.  
>My mouth moved and I started to talk.<em>

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**"Said that I'd fight for the one that I've found,  
>I'm gonna stay here while I wait for you to come around,<br>I fight you're a part of me now,  
>And I will never give up, no I'll never give up"<strong>

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_Hopeful eyes stared back at me._

_I steeled my resolve and said it._

_There was no reason to hide it anymore._

"I love you… Erza."

* * *

><p><strong>A song-fic for you and all the women around the world.<strong>

**To remember them that the reason we're still fighting is them!**

**Behind a great man is a perfect woman, that's the truth of every man here.**

**And since I felt like it, here you have a new story.**

**Thanks to CFNK for her help! She deserves all the credits. ;)**

**Saludos.**

**PS: Maybe, the next will be a Master and Apprentice's chapter or a MC's chapter.**

**Until then, patience! xD**


End file.
